


The Right One

by angelsaves



Series: I'm Loving It [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bondage, Dom!Pidge, Legal!Pidge, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Other, non-binary Pidge, they/them pronouns for Pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves
Summary: Pidge wants Shiro, but Shiro is afraid of hurting them. Fortunately, Pidge has a plan. (That plan is bondage. Shiro's into it.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> in this story, pidge is of legal age, and uses they/them pronouns. the title comes from "pretty tied up" by guns 'n roses, because shiro is. >:)

It's not a thing; it can't be a thing. But the thing -- the non-thing -- is, Shiro keeps catching Pidge looking at him. They're not casual looks, either; it's like Pidge wants to eat him alive. 

He should shut it down. That's the responsible thing to do, and that's what he plans to do when he asks Pidge to meet him in his room after dinner. There's no reason to embarrass them, after all; they can do this in private.

Shiro closes the door behind the two of them, then sits down in his desk chair, making them closer to the same height. "You need to stop looking at me like that," he says. 

"Why?" Pidge asks.

"It's not -- proper," Shiro says, then immediately wishes he'd picked a word that didn't make him sound like somebody's spinster aunt. "I'm a lot older than you. There's an implicit power difference."

Pidge rolls their eyes, as if that's ridiculous, and says, "I'm legal, and I want you."

"It's not that simple."

"It could be." Pidge crosses their arms and peers at him over their glasses. "What if it was?"

"What do you mean?" Shiro frowns.

"Just that," Pidge says. "All things being equal, would you be attracted to me? Would you want me?"

Yes. "Pidge," Shiro says.

"Answer me." Pidge's voice is soft, but brooks no argument. God, he likes it.

"Yes," Shiro says. "I do -- I _would_."

"Good." Pidge takes a step closer. "Then how about this: what if I made it so you were unable to do anything I didn't like?"

"That would be good," Shiro says slowly, looking for the catch.

Pidge grins crookedly. "I know."

"Do you --" Shiro stops and shakes his head. "Of course you have a plan."

Now Pidge's grin has teeth in it. "Of course I do." Pidge comes closer, standing over Shiro. "Hold onto the seat of the chair. Don't let go."

"Okay," Shiro says. He clutches the seat so hard that the knuckles of his human hand must be white.

"Good," Pidge says, and leans down to kiss him, cupping his face in small hands, opening his mouth with a clever tongue. Oh, God, it's good. Shiro strains upward, trying to get more, but he doesn't let go; when Pidge straightens up and breaks the kiss, he settles back and waits.

"See?" Pidge says, wiping their shiny mouth with the back of one hand. "You stopped."

"You stopped me," Shiro says.

"You could have let go," Pidge points out. "But you didn't."

"No." Shiro bites his lip. "I'd still rather -- not be able to."

"I thought you might say that." Pidge fishes in the big side pocket of their cargo shorts and pulls out a coil of rope. "That's why I brought this."

Shiro sucks in a breath, then lets it out slowly. He doesn't know what his face is doing, but his heart is racing -- in a good way, mostly. He's never -- but he's wanted to. He's just never trusted anyone enough.

Pidge looks at him piercingly, like they're seeing all of these thoughts and taking them apart to see how he ticks. "Okay," Pidge says, "I can work with that."

"Yeah?" Shiro says, turned on and nervous and delighted.

"I mean, if you want," Pidge says. "This is all -- I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to do. I want to let you do the things you _do_ want to do."

"I want you," Shiro says. "I want this."

"I know," Pidge says, fingering the rope. "You still haven't let go of the chair."

"Oh." Shiro grins sheepishly.

"I can use that," Pidge says. "Here. Let go, and take this." Pidge digs in another pocket and comes up with a jingling handful of change.

Shiro takes it, examining the variation of shapes and sizes and colors. "Where did you get this?"

Pidge shrugs. "Everywhere. I like it. Anyway, I want you to hang onto it unless I do something you don't like -- then let it fall, and I'll stop."

"What are you going to do?" Shiro asks.

"Things I think you'll like," Pidge says. "I thought we could make out for a while, and then maybe I'll put my tits in your mouth." Pidge looks thoughtful. "I'll keep an option open on oral sex, but I might just rub off on you."

"Oh," Shiro says, mouth watering at the thought of tasting more of Pidge. "Okay."

"I'm going to do all the work," Pidge says. "All you have to do is let me, or not let me."

"Okay," Shiro says. "That's -- I can do that."

Pidge smiles again, like desert sunshine. "Good. Now get on the bed, please."

Shiro can do that, too. "Do you want my clothes on or off?" he asks, rising from the chair.

"Mmm, shirt off, pants on," Pidge says. "I'm only going to tie your hands, not your feet, so if we decide your pants should come off, I'll be able to take care of that."

"Cool." Shiro strips off his shirt, places it carefully in his dirty laundry basket, and sits down on the edge of the bed.

"Put your arms behind your back," Pidge directs him. "Cross your wrists -- you can grip your forearms if it feels good to you."

It does -- nice and secure, even with the change in his left hand. "Okay," Shiro says.

"I'm not going to do this very tightly," Pidge goes on, looping the rope around his wrists. "If you really need to, I'm pretty sure you'll be able to get free. Just in case, though, there are safety shears in my other pocket."

"You really did think of everything," Shiro says admiringly.

"I tried to tell you, this isn't my first trip around the block." Pidge gives the ropes a quick tug. "How does that feel?"

"Good," Shiro says, flexing against them. "Really good."

"Hmm." Pidge looks him up and down. "You _look_ really good."

"Thank you." Shiro wets his lips and adds, bravely, "You look good, too. I like to look at you."

Pidge preens. "Thanks. Now how about I get in your lap?"

"I'd like that," Shiro says earnestly. Pidge settles on top of him, a warm, compact weight, and winds their arms around his neck. He tilts his face invitingly, and Pidge hums with pleasure and kisses him, running their hands down his bare arms, over the muscles of his chest, alternating little clusters of sipping kisses with long, deep, searching ones.

"God, you feel good," Pidge says against his mouth. "You're, like -- carved out of sexy rock, and you act like a mild-mannered reporter or something, and I just want to _wreck_ you."

"I think -- you are," Shiro says, breathing hard, when Pidge moves their attention to his neck, nibbling just hard enough to sting.

Pidge laughs. "I'm just getting started." Another one of those kisses that feels like it goes all the way to his heart, and Pidge shifts further back on his thighs to take off their top.

Shiro bites down on his lip, hard, to stifle a moan. Pidge's breasts are small and rosy and he wants them in his mouth _yesterday_.

"Yeah, I'm pretty fond of them," Pidge says, with another one of those crooked grins, cupping them. "Want to taste?"

"Pidge," Shiro says desperately, clutching his own arms. "Please -- let me --"

"Oh, I'm going to." Pidge kneels up, resting one hand on the back of Shiro's head for balance and using the other to put one perfect breast in his mouth. "That's right," Pidge says as he closes his lips around it, flicking his tongue over the tight-furled nipple. "Yeah, I knew you'd be good at this."

Shiro closes his eyes, and Pidge's fingers go from stroking his hair to yanking it. "No, look at me." He looks up and meets Pidge's steady gaze. "That's good," Pidge says softly. "I don't want you to go anywhere else."

He doesn't want to be anywhere else. He tries to express that without words, just his serious gaze and his teeth and tongue on Pidge's nipple, and it must work pretty well, because Pidge's golden-brown eyes crinkle at the corners.

"Now the other one." Pidge offers him the other breast, and Shiro licks and sucks and bites obediently. The whole world is Pidge's hand in his hair, Pidge's sweet skin under his tongue, Pidge's weight in his lap, and it's perfect.

"Mmm, that's good for now," Pidge says, and pulls back. "I want to touch you, now. Is that okay?" 

"God, yes," Shiro says. He tries not to squirm, afraid it would dislodge Pidge, but, oh, he wants Pidge to touch him.

"Good." Pidge kisses down his neck, stroking his skin, stopping to lick one nipple, then glancing up to gauge his reaction. His breath is coming hard and fast -- his nipples aren't that sensitive, but it's like anything Pidge does is hundreds of times sexier just because it's Pidge doing it, with all that focus.

"How -- oh -- how did I get this lucky?" Shiro asks, abs straining as Pidge's tongue dips into his navel.

"Hmm, what do you mean?" Pidge pulls his head back by the hair and kisses under his jaw.

"You're -- you're amazing," Shiro says. "All of this determination and strength and -- and you want me."

"Yeah," Pidge says, intensely. "I do." Pidge leans their foreheads together.

"I'm so lucky," Shiro whispers. "Would you -- can I -- "

"You want to eat me out?" Pidge suggests, shifting in his lap. "Think you can do it without your hands?"

Shiro tries to picture it, the flush rising in his cheeks. "I don't know," he admits. "Maybe, but I'm not sure I'd do a good job."

"Hmm." Pidge pushes his hair back off his forehead, smooths the worry lines with one thumb. "I trust you enough to give you your hands back. Can you let me do that? Trust you that much?"

Shiro swallows around the lump in his throat. "If you want that," he says, "then yes."

Pidge kisses his mouth hard. "Thank you." The ropes come off, and Pidge pockets the handful of change, then rubs the faint red marks the ropes left and kisses those, too.It's so sweet that it makes him shiver.

"Okay, here goes," Pidge says lightly, "get excited," and slides their shorts and underwear down off their hips.

"God," Shiro says, "come here." He liked being tied up -- liked it a lot -- but he likes being able to slide his fingers into Pidge's fluffy hair a lot, too, likes cupping Pidge's bare ass and feeling it quiver.

"Come on, come on," Pidge says, pulling away to get on the bed, knees spread, propped up on one elbow. "I'm throbbing here, Shiro."

"Oh, _quiznak_ ," Shiro says. He parts Pidge's labia with his thumb, gathering up some of the slickness there, and traces it in a loop over Pidge's clit.

Pidge groans, head thrown back. "More, please!"

He bends forward and licks, tongue flat, and Pidge grabs the back of his head to pull him in closer, fucking his face. God, he loves it, the clench of Pidge's thighs around his ears, the heady taste and smell, the way he feels caught and held and controlled --

"Like that, harder," Pidge says, voice coming unstrung. "Put your fingers in me, Shiro, please --"

He licks harder, getting into a firm rhythm, and slips one finger in where Pidge is slick and hot, then another, thrusting deep to match the rolls of Pidge's hips. 

"That's it, Shiro, oh, don't stop, Shiro, _Shiro_ \--" Pidge cries out, muscles twitching, bucking hard one last time against his face. "That's -- oh --"

Shiro pulls his fingers out of Pidge slowly, as Pidge struggles to sit up, then sucks them clean, making eye contact. He thinks Pidge will like that.

"Oh, yeah," Pidge says, grinning languidly. "That's a good look for you. Maybe next time, I'll make you suck on mine, and then finger your ass. Would you like that?"

Shiro goes hot and tingly all over. "Mmph," he says eloquently.

"I'll take that as a 'maybe.' Come here and kiss me." Pidge lies back on the pillows and beckons him with one finger.

"I don't want to crush you," Shiro says, hesitating.

Pidge rolls their eyes. "I'm not made of glass. If I don't like it, I'll shove you over."

Shiro smiles. "Okay." He tries to stay braced on his elbows anyway, leaning down to let Pidge lick their own flavor out of his mouth, but Pidge tickles his armpits, and he loses his balance, falling on top of Pidge with an "oof!"

"Mmm, nice," Pidge says, squirming happily underneath him. "Shiro blanket."

"Weirdo," Shiro says, and kisses them again, gently.

"Oh," Pidge says after a moment, "did you want to get off?"

He thinks about it, then says, boldly, "Not this time."

Pidge's smile is radiant. "Next time, then, for sure."

The rest of the world spirals away into unimportance; for now, it's just the two of them, and that's how Shiro likes it.


End file.
